


i don't know why but with you i'll dance in a storm

by nnmykznrious



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnmykznrious/pseuds/nnmykznrious
Summary: it's prom night and someone doesn't like it there
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	i don't know why but with you i'll dance in a storm

I hate it here.

I hate this tacky outfit, I hate this suffocating atmosphere, I hate the love songs playing, I hate the dim lights, God even the food is disgusting. I swear this night can only get worse. Why am I even here?

I didn't have the heart to disappoint my mom, after all she went out of her way to pick this outfit. Not gonna lie but the outfit is actually quite nice if only I wasn't the one wearing it. I feel restricted wearing this suit and tie, it's like I have to constantly strike a perfect posture. I hate this.

The opening remarks ended a while ago and all that's been on my mind is about leaving this place, so maybe I'll do just that. I mean who the fuck plays puppy love at prom? That's it, I'm out of here.

As soon as I'm out of the gymnasium, cold air hits my cheeks. It's freezing out here, but still a hundred times better than being in there. I keep my hands buried in my pockets to keep them warm because my hands get cold easily, in fact it's already cold when I was inside.

I roam around the school, making sure to avoid dark and narrow places. Of course I'd hate to see stupid couples making out in the dark, the thought of it makes me shiver. I ought to visit the field, it's quiet far from the gymnasium so I guess horny teens wouldn't have the patience to go all the way there. Plus, there's not much place to hide in there so I guess that's the best place. I slowly make my way there, letting myself get enveloped with the cold when suddenly my phone beeps.

I take it out of my pocket and sees a message from Youngjae. 😗👈

Youngjae, you see, is a funny kid. He's my neighbor and we've been friends ever since, he always follows me around like a pet. And sometimes I truly think of him as pet, but I won't tell him that. It's a fact I amuse myself with every time I'm with him.

_Hey_ , his message reads. I wonder why he decided to text me now, he rarely text in general so this is new.

_Hey_ , I type back then keeps my phone back in my pocket.

On my way to the field, I hear a faint sound. It seems like someone's singing. I quietly walk over the field to follow the sound when it abruptly stops.

My phone beeps again, it's Youngjae.

_Why are you texting me?_

What the hell? He's the one who texted me in the first place, so what's with this reply.

_You texted me first, so what's up?_

I see his typing bubble so I wait for him to reply instead of putting my phone back in my pocket.

_I thought it's prom night. Aren't you dancing?_

Ah so that's why. Prom would've been bearable if I have him with me, but he's a year younger so there's nothing to do about it.

_I'd rather play games with you lol._

I keep my phone back in my pocket and shiver as cold air suddenly hits me. It sure is cold, I'm pretty close to the field so I decide to sit on the bleachers.

Even the bleachers are cold, this sucks. I sit down anyway. I rest my head on the bleachers and gaze up the sky, there's not much stars over here. I close my eyes then I hear it again, the voice of someone singing. It sounds closer and clearer... and familiar. It's like I've heard this somewhere before, must be someone I know.

"Anyone there?" I shout, hopefully it's loud enough for the other person to hear me.

"Jaebum?" I open my eyes and abruptly gets up. That sounds like Youngjae. What's he doing here?

"Youngjae?" I shout back however an overwhelmingly incessant thunder shouts back. The thunder sounds loud and near, so it doesn't surprise me when it starts pouring. 

It's official, this is the worst night. It's pouring real hard and the sound of rain hitting the bleachers is piercing my ears. It's even colder now and I'm soaking wet. I sit back down and laughs defeatedly. I hate this night, I want to go home.

I get my phone from my pocket. I'll ask mom to pick me up, I hate it here. I notice that I have one unread message, I open it and it's from Youngjae.

_Want to get out of there then?_

I almost forgot that he's also here. As I'm typing my reply, Youngjae calls.

"Hey"

"Where are you?" He asks.

"Over the bleachers."

"You're wet then dumbass, don't move I'll go there."

The rain stops, I'm still wet though. I take off my coat, it's soaking wet after all, and try to squeeze out the water from it. At least my dress shirt isn’t that wet. I placed my coat on the bleacher and that's when I see Youngjae. He looks so small from this distance and somehow it's like his surrounding area is glowing. It must've been the rain, it's cold but I feel warm inside knowing that Youngjae's on his way to meet me. My heart's pounding as if I'm excited to see him… to hold him.

The atmosphere seems weird… is it because of Youngjae?

For some reason I start walking towards him. A smile makes it way up my face, I don’t know what I'm feeling all I know is that I want…him. He's now looking at me, I'm looking straight back at him. This all feels so warm, I want to be enveloped in this warmth.

"Hey," I say first.

"You're wet," he says with a chuckle and my insides are in chaos. Choi Youngjae what are you doing to me?

"Huh? I'm not doing anything though?" He says and confusion is written all over his face.

"Did I say something?"

"You just did, stupid," he says bumping my shoulder slightly.

_I want to hold him_

"Want to get out of here then?" He says with a smile and I'm sure that's the reason my heart has melted. He offers his hand, and I gladly take it.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask as we run through glowing pavements, cool air brushing our cheeks but this all feels warm. I like it.

"I'm taking you home," he says and I feel his hold on my hand tightens as if reassuring me. I return the gesture. "Okay," I say.

We stop by the parking lot, his back facing me, our hands still connected. "Jaebum"

"I have something to tell you," he says with a small voice.

My heart is about to burst, I can't contain this feeling anymore.

_I want to kiss him._

I might be crossing a line with what I'm about to do, but somehow everything that has led to this moments makes me fearless.

I grab him by the hand pulling him closer, forcing his body to face me. I look straight into his eyes and I see it, a confirmation. I can’t be wrong, I move closer slowly closing the space between us. I close my eyes as I feel our foreheads touch.

"Youngjae, I like you," I say then I open my eyes. I see him crying.

"Still a crybaby huh," I say as I wipe the tears from his face, I look at him, my body shaking in anticipation as we further close the gap between us until our lips meet.

Then it starts to pour once again, but this time I don't hate it.

We part from our kiss, "I like you too," he says then we start chuckling.

"Want to dance?"

"In this storm?"

"I wouldn't mind if it's with you," I pulled him closer, embracing him, then I start swaying our bodies together.

"You suck at dancing," whispers in my ear.

"This is my first dance after all," I say.

With Youngjae here, everything is warm, everything is bearable. I don't hate it here after all.

**Author's Note:**

> taylor swift - fearless.


End file.
